


Minus Mirror

by Kliktichik



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriend is named Keith, Crack, Girlfriend is named Cherry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kliktichik/pseuds/Kliktichik
Summary: Basically the cast of Friday Night Funkin' meet their alternate selves from the excellently-made Minus Mod via magic mirror from outer space...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Keith meets Keith/Cherry Meets Cherry

**_Depths of Space, Rhythm Galaxy, Outer Edge_ **

"Alright, Jindo, why did you make this again?" One octopus-like alien said to the other, pure white eyes turning in their sockets.

"Well I just thought that if we could pull alternate versions of us from other dimensions we could pool the resources of multiple universes for our experiments!" The second alien replied, waving a tentacle nonchalantly while their long ear-fins laid flat in contentment.

"Yes but... why would that be a good idea?" The first alien asked. "For all you know you could be opening up a gateway to the hell dimension or the army dimension or that one dimension where light travels at five kilometres per hour!"

"Well aren't you a spoilsport. Still let's give it a go!" Jindo made the alien octopus version of a smile by turning from blue to purple and pressed a button the bottom of the mirror-like device before them. Before the first alien in the room could argue...

"Hey, guys, we have a problem." A third alien of the same species called from the cockpit up at the front of the cylindrical ship.

"What's that?" Jindo asked, their joyful purple fading away to a natural blue.

"Well you know how that one asteroid was seven _kilometres_ away from us?" The pilot looked down at their controls, rubbing their beak with confusion.

"Yeah?" The first alien questioned, ear-fins moving to a more horizontal position in growing alarm.

"Well it's apparently only seve-" And that was the last instant before a second asteroid crushed the ship against the first. By some miracle, the mirror in the ship's laboratory evaded destruction and drifted out into space towards a little planet of blue, green, and white. As the mirror fell, it cut through the morning's clouds and landed in a little yard outside a small house. Hearing the commotion, the house's sole inhabitant, a little blue-haired boy in his pajamas, walked out to the front yard and noticed the new addition to his garden.

"Bee boob*?" The boy, Keith, rubbed his eye and walked towards the mirror, curious. A few tired steps and Keith stared at his reflection in the mirror, but something was wrong. Rather than his own, human face in the reflective surface, he saw some strange yellow thing, partly humanoid, with large blue eyes and a yellow hat twisted back on his head. Black fingerless gloves adorned the yellow Keith's hands while a pair of black shorts and a pair of black/white/yellow sneakers were the reflection's only clothes.  
 _*For the sake of the story, Keith's beep language (which everyone else also speaks) will be translated to English in italics._

" _What the heck?_ " Keith asked, leaning in, before his warped reflection suddenly blinked out of turn and leaned out of the mirror, squinting.

" _Whoa!_ " The bluette boy stumbled back in panic while Mirror-Keith stepped out of the mirror entirely, leaving only an empty silver surface behind him.

" _Who are you?_ " The yellow creature asked, pointing at Keith with one hand.

" _Shouldn't I be asking you that?_ " The normal Keith asked, pointing back with his own, somewhat reminiscent of a certain scene in an old cartoon concerning a spider-powered superhero. This mirror guy kind of reminded the bluette of an old doodle he'd made in class once, but he couldn't remember which one. The two stood there at an impasse for a minute, neither making the first move. It seemed that no matter the dimension, Keith was just as bad at starting things as he was good at ending them.

" _Sooo... Uh..._ " Both Keith and Mirror Keith started at the same time, then stopped when they saw the other was talking.

" _I'll go first._ " Keith stated.

" _Sure._ " Mirror Keith lowered his hand to his side, casting a suspicious glance at Keith.

" _Who are you? And where'd you come from? Besides the mirror_ _?_ " Keith asked.

" _I'm Keith and... Pop-Tempo city?_ " Mirror Keith said in a slightly questioning tone.

" _Same here... On both questions... Uh..._ " Keith replied, rubbing his chin for another question, this guy was supposed to actually be him?

" _My turn. Why are you... So many different colours?_ " Mirror Keith asked.

" _Isn't this normal?_ " Keith asked, pinching his pajama shirt as he looked down at it.

" _Maybe for Cherry's dad maybe..._ " Mirror Keith grumbled. That snapped Keith out of his little funk.

" _What do you mean!?_ " Keith asked, pointing again.

" _Wha-?_ " Mirror Keith asked, suddenly flabbergasted at Keith's outburst.

" _How do you know my Girlfriend's dad!? Is this another one of those demon-he-sealed-in-an-object type deals!?_ " Keith got up close to Mirror Keith and poked his yellow double's chest a couple times.

" _I-Isn't Cherry_ my _girlfriend?_ " It took the two idiots a couple seconds to remember they were the same person from different universes and realized they had more in common than they thought.

" _Oh..._ " Keith looked down to his side with the look he had whenever he embarrassingly missed a beat in a rap battle, his finger curled down. Mirror Keith did the same.

" _Well now what?_ " Mirror Keith asked. The two stood there in the yard and thought for a moment. The two then promptly decided to go inside and sit on Keith's couch, watching television. As the two Keiths ate popcorn and drank soda in perfect synchronization, a music channel popped into the two's screen, depicting a blue-haired idol singing Japanese songs.

" _Oh hey! It's my sister!_ " Keith smiled and pointed at the screen to Mirror Keith.

" _Oh! I didn't know I had a sister in this universe!_ " Mirror Keith's eyes widened a little at this new development.

" _You don't have a sister!?_ " Keith asked, incredulous.

" _I have a brother._ " Mirror Keith offered.

" _Wow! That's weird!_ " Keith laughed, flicking a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth. He crunched it a couple times, but stopped when he heard his door be slammed open by a redheaded girl in a scarlet dress.

"Keith!" Cherry called in that 'English' language of hers. She'd taken lessons from her uncle, the lemon-looking guy, but wasn't super fluent in it, so she spoke it at every opportunity to get used to the complex sounds.

" _Oh hey, Cherry! Come look at this!_ "

"What is it?" Cherry asked, circling around the couch. " _Oh!_ " She beeped in surprise at seeing the yellow figure of Mirror Keith seated next to her boyfriend.

" _That's what Cherry looks like here?_ " Mirror Keith asked, one eye half-closed and one fully open in confusion.

" _Yeah!_ " Keith smiled.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on?" Cherry asked, breaking up the nonchalant conversation between the two Keiths.

" _I'm from another dimension._ " Mirror Keith bluntly stated

"That's... different..." Cherry started, still confused. Cherry was an idiot like Keith, but she was still smart enough to know when things sounded fishy. "Do you mean the demon world or..."

" _There's a demon world?_ " Keith and Mirror Keith asked, cocking their heads like a pair of confused puppies. Cherry stopped her questioning for a moment as she let her heart settle from the cuteness of it.

"Y-yeah it's... where my parents lived..." Cherry offered, rubbing the back of her neck.

" _Cool._ " Keith nodded. Then the lone brain cell in Keith's head seemed to have an idea. " _Hey! Maybe if we put you in front of that mirror we could invite mirror you over for a proper introduction!_ "

" _Awesome idea, Me!_ " Mirror Keith laughed

" _Thanks, Me!_ " The two Keiths high-fived and turned to Cherry with a glint in their eyes.

"Uh..." Cherry held up one finger. "C-can I say something?"

" _Majority rules!_ " Keith and Mirror Keith laughed in unison as they picked up Cherry over their heads and plopped her on the grass in front of the magic mirror.

"Th-This is safe right?" Cherry asked.

" _Yeah!_ " Keith grinned. " _I'm here for you if anything goes bad okay?_ " Cherry nodded and smiled as the two kids held hands for a moment. Then cherry pumped her fists and a spark of red light appeared in each of her eyes for a second as she stood tall in front of the mirror. Cherry's mirror double was a lot more like her than Mirror Keith looked like Keith, the only differences between Cherry and her mirror were Mirror Cherry's dark clothes, shorter hair, and her skin being the same colour as her hair, which was fittingly a cherry red. Mirror Cherry tilted her head, then stepped from the mirror to size up her double.

"Huh?" She asked in a voice identical to Cherry's. "What's going on?"

" _Hey, sweetie!_ " Mirror Keith smiled to the new arrival.

"Oh thank goodness! Keith where are we? What's going on?" Mirror Cherry asked.

" _We're in a whole new world, I want you to meet a couple people!_ " The yellow boy smiled, while motioning to Keith and Cherry. " _Meet me and you!_ "

"Whoa!" Mirror Cherry gawped at the two kids her boyfriend pointed out. She then scooted over to Mirror Keith and leaned in to whisper somethin to him. "Are they supposed to look so..."

" _Yeah it's just how they look here..._ " Mirror Keith whispered back to her. Cherry crossed her arms and looked away indignantly.

"From my point of view it's you two who look weird!" She pouted.

" _What now?_ " Keith asked. The four kids stopped and thought, all in the same thinking pose. Then Mirror Cherry had an idea.

"What if..." She started, the other three leaning in to hear her out. "Well we already have two doubles here, why don't we try for more and set a record or something!?"

"Yeah!" The other three cheered in unison. Keith ran into his house and reached for his hilariously old rotary phone, ready to dial up a few friends.


	2. Daddy meets Daddy/Skid and Pump meet Skid and... huh?

The first person besides Cherry to arrive at Keith's beginning-to-be-overcrowded house was none other than Cherry's Father. The ex-rock star walked up Keith's driveway and only gave a passing glance at the mirror in the yard before bringing his lavender-skinned hand up to knock on Keith's door. When Keith finally opened the door, now changed into his casual clothes, he looked straight, then turned his head up slowly until his eyes made contact with the shadowy orbs of his (hopefully someday) father-in-law's.

"Beep? Bibi Bop!" Keith looked shocked for a moment, then shook his head off, brushed himself down and held out a hand in greeting. Keith may be an idiot, but he's sure as hell a polite one.  
 _*See last chapter for beep language footnote_

" _Yes, yes, I'm just here because you said my daughter was too. Where is she?_ " The tall demon asked, looking over Keith as easily as a waist-high fence (which Keith technically was). His eyes then went wide when Mirror Cherry walked downstairs with a pack of cards in her bright red hand.

"Got 'em!" The girl from the mirror smiled and waved the pack in the air, while she walked to a small table and a couple fold-up chairs on the table's far side had been set up in front of the couch.

" _What on earth!?_ " Cherry's Dad asked in shock. He then reached down and grabbed Keith by the front of his shirt, lifted him up and stared him in the eye, that red spark demons had when their emotions turned strong gleaming brightly in the ex-rock star's black pearls. " _What did you do to my daughter!?_ " Keith just tilted his head confusedly. In a rush of movement, Cherry's dad had Keith gripped by the back of his head with one hand, and the other was pointing straight at Mirror Cherry. " _THIS!?_ "

" _Oh, hi, Mirror Cherry!_ " Keith waved nonchalantly.

" _MIRROR!?_ " Cherry's Dad asked in a rage

"I-Is that my dad?" Mirror Cherry asked in English.

" _Yeah but from this universe!_ " Keith smiled, ignoring the death grip on his head and the literal demon seething at him.

"But he's so... so..."

" _What?_ " Keith asked, his smile dropping to hear Mirror cherry out. The girl leaned in to whisper in Keith's ear.

"Old..." She finished quietly.

" _Old?_ " Keith repeated, not at all being subtle.

" _OLD!?_ " Cherry's Dad roared through clenched teeth. A crunching noise filled the room and Keith's eyes rolled back in his head before darkness overtook him.

" _Hey you, you're finally awake!_ " Keith heard Mirror Keith say. Keith's head hurt worse than that one time he'd stuttered rap-battling Skid and Pump and literally cringed so hard he broke a few bones. A loose bandage informed the bluette that his head was wrapped up everywhere except the face.

" _Yeah... I'm up... what happened?_ " Keith asked, looking around the room from his place laying on the couch. Mirror Keith and Mirror Cherry were seated around the couch while Cherry was talking to her dad in the corner, he seemed to be sulking...

"Well after you..." Mirror Cherry's eyes darted to Cherry's Dad in the corner, "uh... that... Your Cherry and my Keith came downstairs and saw what happened. I explained the whole mirrors thing and her dad is just... standing there... I think he's embarrassed." Mirror Cherry whispered the last bit.

" _I am not! I'm just trying to figure out how this works!_ " Cherry's Dad denied with a shout. He then turned away with a small blush forming on his face. Now that Keith was looking at him, Cherry's Dad seemed to actually be looking out the window at the mirror, not just sulking.

" _You wanna give it a go?_ " Keith offered after a few seconds of silence.

" _No! I just... It's safe right?_ " The ex-rock star half-grumbled and half-asked.

"Yes daddy, I used it and there were no problems, see?" Cherry hugged her mirror self to her side and they both smiled.

" _Hmm... I suppose..._ " Cherry's Dad mulled it over, wondering what he'd look like in this strange mirror. Finally he held up his hands and sighed. " _Fine, I'll do it._ " The four kids cheered, but he was confident enough in what power he had left as a middle-aged father to deal with alternate him if things went south. The kids, including Keith, led Cherry's Dad outside and showed him to the mirror. Standing tall, arms crossed, the mirror revealed the alternate version of Cherry's Dad

" _Whoa, cool!_ " Keith gawped at Mirror Cherry's Dad, who stepped out of the mirror with all of the exaggerated swagger of a demon teen. In addition to the theme of hair and skin being the same colour that the mirror doubles had, this time being a vibrant purple, Mirror Cherry's Dad looked a lot younger, apparently having a daughter earlier in his life and still going strong in his rock career, as an outfit of a shining green high-collar coat with black pants and shoes putting proof to. A flash of confusion illuminated Mirror Cherry's dad's eyes and revealed that the demon spark was apparently yellow in the Mirror World.

" _Huh!? Well now who's this!_ " Mirror Cherry's Dad asked like the rock star he was, placing his fists on his hips and leaning in to stare Cherry's Dad in the eye. Neither demon yielded an inch, and their sparks flared up in what might've been recognition. " _Whoa mama!_ " Mirror Cherry's Dad's eyes suddenly widened and he leaned back, but didn't take a step out of place, not showing any weakness.

" _Oh luce... Did I really talk like that?_ " Cherry's Dad put his face in his palm, but separated two fingers so that he could still watch his mirror double.

" _What's wrong with the way I talk, old me?_ " Mirror Cherry's dad asked, emphasizing the old and leaning back in a little. Cherry's dad dropped his hands and opened his mouth, but stopped and grumbled when he realized he'd just be hypocritical for arguing.

"Hi, daddy!" Mirror Cherry waved. Her father stepped away from the two-demon standoff he was just in and picked up his daughter, carrying her in a cradle with one arm as she giggled.

" _Well there you are, sweetie!_ " He chuckled in a surprisingly warm and fatherly way, though a quick glance of suspicion towards Cherry's Dad let everyone know the younger father was still on guard. Cherry looked to the two mirrors, then up to her dad. Cherry's Dad looked down at her, then rolled his eyes with a smile and picked up his own daughter in a similar way to her delight.

" _Awesome! Now that everyone's here, how about we play that card game?_ " Mirror Keith suggested.

" _Yeah! We didn't get to start that!_ "

" _What game're we playin'?_ " Mirror Cherry's Dad asked in that rock star way, something Cherry's Dad had clearly dropped in the past.

"Cribbage!" Mirror Cherry smiled, one fist in the air. Everyone except the red girl stopped and went blank. Nobody except her knew what Cribbage was apparently... "Oh..." Mirror cherry replied, saddened when she noticed everyone's reactions.

" _Poker?_ " Cherry's Dad suggested.

" _Go Fish?_ " Keith tried.

" _War?_ " Mirror Keith asked.

"Tod Und Leben?" Cherry offered.

"That's just a different kind of War." Mirror Cherry sighed. "Does anyone know Euchre?" She disappointedly sighed, only to be surprised when everybody raised their hands. "I guess that works..."

" _Everyone inside! Time for Euchre!_ " The six people, be they demon, human, or whatever the heck Mirror Keith was, headed inside and set up for a nice game of cards that thankfully everyone knew the rules to. The six played around the crowded table for a while, both fathers occasionally glancing suspiciously at the other, but everyone else genuinely enjoying the game. Everyone waited and had some laughs as they waited for the next visitors to arrive.

* * *

After a while and some good plays on both sides, mirror and non-mirror, a ring of the doorbell alerted everyone to the next guest arriving, or more accurate to say, Guests.

" _Hello everyone!_ " Skid shouted happily. Pump smiled alongside his bony brother-in-arms.

" _Hey guys! Wanna see something cool!?_ " Keith grinned at the two costumed kids.

" _YEAH!_ " Skid and Pump shouted in unison. It was easy to get them to do things by acting as excited as they were all the time, something Keith had found out a while back and just loved to exploit.

" _There's a mirror out front, you see!?_ " Keith pointed to the window where the mirror could be seen through.

" _Yeah!?_ " The two costumed kids rapidly nodded in unison.

" _I bet someone spooky lives in it! You should go invite them over!_ " Keith excitedly shouted.

" _YEAH!_ " Skid and Pump noisily ran out to the front to bring their mirror double into this world.

" _Heh, those two are easy, but they're fun, right?_ " Keith pointed with one thumb over his shoulder.

" _Is having four hyperactive children running around a good idea?_ " Cherry's Dad asked.

" _Oh I'm sure I can handle them!_ " Keith waved off the ex-rock star's concerns.

"Guys?" Cherry asked, pointing to the door, where Skid and Pump returned from the mirror with their doubles... But something was wrong... Mirror Skid was taller, older-looking, his body was like a pillar of darkness, with a sharp ribcage around the upper half, a round skull with a wide grin on top, and one black, skeletal arm of Mirror Skid's was raised to have puppet strings woven into them, connected to a kid-sized puppet identical to Pump that stood alongside the two kids, who just smiled like nothing was wrong.

" _Hello, everyone!_ " Mirror Skid smiled and waved with his other arm, which seemed to unfold from the shadows of his ribcage before collapsing back into the darkness within. 

" _That is spooky..._ " Mirror Cherry's Dad placed his hand of cards on the table to lean around his daughter's head and see the new visitors.

" _Why thank you!_ " Mirror Skid bowed... or maybe flexed his body to bend, and the Pump puppet bowed as well. This new Skid was the most different from all the mirror doubles. He was calm, quiet, completely unlike his double in this world. Mirror Skid then righted himself and smiled. Or at least cocked his head and closed his eyes in a cheerful way, unlike Skid, Mirror Skid's face was actual bone and didn't flex or bend, always stuck smiling.

" _Uh... Is this... Is this good?_ " Mirror Keith asked. " _Like... One of your friends is just a puppet in our world?_ "

" _Just a puppet!?_ " Mirror Skid gasped, a shadowy skeleton hand placed itself on Mirror Skid's ribcage, then vanished as two more hands appeared to cover the puppet's ears. Apparently Mirror Skid could make infinite hands from his bone and shade. " _How could you ever dare to call my best friend a puppet!_ " Mirror Skid held the puppet back while leaning in to deliver an angry remark.

"Then what is he?" Cherry asked, trying to de-escalate the situation.

" _A dear friend, one who keeps me company and agrees with me when I say what's right!_ " Mirror Skid returned to a straight stand, dissipating the non-Mirror Pump-controlling arms, and the Pump puppet nodded, crossing its arms.

" _Same! Here!_ " Skid and Pump perfectly copied the puppet in pose and emphasized each syllable with a nod and a smug expression of superiority on both their faces.

" _Well I'm sorry for being rude... If you want you can play Euchre with us!_ " Keith offered.

" _Oh! We'd love that!_ " Mirror Skid smiled with his eyes, then swooshed in towards the table and had the Pump puppet motion to pass them both cards. Skid and Pump also suddenly appeared at the far end of the table, chins and hands on the table top and making grabby motions with their hands. After that, the game continued, with Mirror Pump revealing some surprising dexterity for a puppet, shuffling and dealing better than everyone else at the table, though actually playing was another story.

" _Hey, other me, what's mirror mama like?_ " Skid asked his double halfway through the second game.

" _She's just as spooky as us, you know!_ " Mirror Skid happily answered. " _She's a super-spooky ghost!_ " Skid oohed excitedly at that. Pump held up his fist and Skid punched it energetically in celebration. The two fathers in the room looked at each other with a concerned expression, then turned to stare at Mirror Skid, unsettled by the cheerfully-delivered news that Mirror Skid's own mother was either dead and haunting the teenage skeleton or super-dead.

"I win!" Cherry quickly changed the topic by playing the right bower on Mirror Keith's ace of diamonds. Everyone cheered after that, and the next game started with Mirror Cherry's Dad's deal. After that last game was played, everyone went to bed, and everyone's mirror doubles returned to their world through the mirror, which Cherry's Dad was thankful worked (he'd suggested it and didn't want to look stupid). From there, Cherry's Dad drove Skid and Pump to Skid's house and drove himself and his daughter back to their home. Finally, a day of excitement later and a new way to find friends found, Keith changed back into a new pair of pajamas and went to bed, dreaming of the next day's excitement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start Pico's chapter tomorrow


	3. Pico meets Pico

Keith woke up the next day feeling refreshed. The day before was so exciting, the bluette had slept all the way to 9:13! Keith slid out of bed and went to his dresser to put on some proper clothes, he didn't want to greet the day in his PJ's again. After a rush of panic when Keith thought he was missing a sock, he found it and then headed downstairs for breakfast, only to hear a knock at the door.

"Bebop Kaboop?*" Keith asked, opening the door to come face to face with the barrel of an Uzi. Keith blinked twice at it, then rubbed his eyes before looking again. Yup, still there. The bluette leaned to the side to look around the firearm and see his old friend (and one-time boyfriend), Pico. The redhead laughed in that uber-deep voice of his for a moment, then put down the gun and fist bumped Keith.  
 _*A running joke where the first line spoken in each chapter is a beep but every beep elsewise is English in italics_

" _How's it going, Keith my man!?_ " Pico asked as the two continued the secret handshake they'd developed in school.

" _Oh it's goin' great bro!_ " Keith grinned as they performed the finishing flourish. " _Cherry's got no idea but I'm getting her tickets for that new movie coming out!_ "

" _Invasion of the Octopus Villains from Outer Space?_ " Pico asked, knowing his old friend and ex all too well.

" _That's the one!_ " Keith grinned.

" _Hah, I bet you that girl's gonna love it!_ " Pico encouraged Keith's romance, ever since the incident that made them break up in the first place, Pico didn't want his bluette boyfriend to be unlucky with love ever again, which was about when the redhead ran off to be a hired gun.

" _Oh!_ " Keith remembered why he'd called Pico yesterday.

" _What?_ " Pico asked.

" _I haven't seen Mirror Pico yet!_ " Keith replied cheerfully.

" _Mirror Pico?_ " After the redhead's question, Keith quickly led Pico out to the front yard, where the mirror sat, its reflective surface covered in a fog of morning dew and its elaborate edges equally damp.

" _One second!_ " Keith ran inside, then emerged from the little house with a cloth. " _Watch this!_ " Keith quickly wiped off the mirror and stood in front of it. Within seconds, Mirror Keith stepped out, much to Pico's surprise.

" _Oh hey again, me!_ " The yellow humanoid smiled and waved at his more human counterpart.

" _Is my schiz acting up again or what!?_ " Pico jumped back and waved his Uzi between Keith and Mirror Keith, a panicked expression on his face.

" _What!? No! No! This is me from another dimension, see?_ " Keith waved Mirror Keith back into the mirror. " _I_ _wanted to see what you were like in his world!_ "

" _L-like some rubber hose-lookin' version of me or what?_ " Pico asked, lowering the gun, but keeping his finger on the trigger.

" _No... Probably... Maybe? I don't know, We'll just have to see!_ " Keith stepped back and waved Keith to the Mirror. With a deep breath in, then out, the redhead stood up to the mirror and waited.

" _That's weird..._ " Pico breathed as he saw Mirror Pico. Mirror Pico was similar in silhouette, but that's where the differences started. Mirror Pico was green all over, from the fine scales that covered his skin to the bony crest that was shaped like Pico's usual hairstyle. His clothes were strange too, a dino onesie that looked like Mirror Pico had just gotten out of a second grade sleepover party. Mirror Pico then blinked out of turn and aggressively snarled, revealing a forked tongue, and swung his own Uzi up at the mirror, firing a spray of bullets that formed shatter lines across the mirror.

" _Yikes!_ " Keith grabbed Pico and pulled him out of the way as the mirror magically put itself back together and spat out Mirror Pico. The mirror then rose slightly and hovered ominously above the two boys and one reptilian humanoid.

"Errors detected." The mirror stated in English with an alien accent. "Rebooting system... Functionality to be restored in thirty blips..." The mirror then fell down and went dark, not reflecting even a hint of light and effectively becoming vantablack.

" _What was that about?_ " Keith asked, then turned to face Mirror Pico as the green boy got up. Mirror Pico growled and whipped his hand out as though to shoot Keith, but when the dino-boy noted his gun was missing, the shocked expression was his to be worn. The reptilian looked back and forth, but couldn't find his gun.

" _Oy, scale-face!_ " Pico wiggled an identical Uzi in each of his hands. " _Looking for one of these?_ " Mirror Pico growled and went to rush Pico, but stopped an instant later when both guns were trained on him. Mirror Pico then let out a noise between the grumble of a pouting child and the growl of a predatory reptile and sat down, glaring at the grass littered with shards of reflective silver.

" _Come_ on..." Keith put a hand on Pico's shoulder. " _L_ _et him have it back, how'd you like it if he stole your gun?_ " Pico's eyes widened marginally, remembering all the times that proved how stupid Keith could be, but then stopped as he started thinking those last words over.

" _Fine._ " Pico sighed. " _But I reserve the right to shoot him if he tries anything!_ "

" _Alright!_ " Keith smiled, then scooted over to Mirror Pico and whispered into the spot where his ear should be. " _Don't try anything, I've seen him do worse for less..._ " Pico then tossed the Uzi in his right hand over to Mirror Pico, who snatched it up and surprisingly revealed he actually had a tail in that onesie of his by wagging it like a happy puppy. Mirror Pico stopped quickly when Keith started staring and bared his teeth, but didn't make any moves besides closing his lips again.

" _So what do we do with him now?_ " Pico asked.

" _I don't know..._ " Keith shrugged. " _Yesterday me and Cherry and her dad and Skid and Pump and everyone's mirror just played cards._ " Keith didn't know if Mirror Pico could even speak much less play cards, he seemed kind of wild, and not in the totally radical way.

" _What game?_ " Mirror Pico asked in a gravelly version of Pico's voice that was even deeper if that was possible.

" _Uh we played Euchre..._ " Keith stated, thankful Mirror Pico did in fact have a vocabulary.

" _C-can I play?_ " Mirror Pico requested.

" _Sure!_ " Keith smiled again, and led the two Picos inside for a nice game. The game was short and messy, apparently Pico was the only person Keith had ever met who'd never heard of the word Euchre, even the dino version of him who supposedly lived in the desert with other dinosaur people had played it with engraved slate tablets. By the time Pico had been taught and the first game was up, a sound like a hollow log being hammered on with big sticks came from outside.

"Functionality restored." Apparently the noise was some kind of alarm for the end of the mirror's repair function as the device floated up and repositioned itself in a vertical manner.

" _I'm gonna go home now._ " Mirror Pico put his cards down and headed for the door. " _I don't know what kind of fever dream this has been but I gotta wake up before papa finishes dinner like that scorpion guy finished subzero._ "

" _In which way?_ " Pico asked.

" _Fire breath._ " Mirror Pico replied in the most casual way.

" _Is your dad Godzilla?_ " Keith asked excitedly.

" _No! That's great-grandpa! Wait! Why do I have to explain this to a figment of my schiz-addled dream!?_ " Mirror Pico asked somewhat rudely before slamming the door, marching out to the mirror and jumping in, vanishing into the mirror world. By the time it was all over, the clock in Keith's little kitchenette rang twelve times.

" _Want some lunch?_ " Keith offered to the redhead beside him. Pico shrugged and nodded, and the two ate sandwiches before Pico received a call. Afterwards, the redhead waved goodbye to the Bluette and left for his next hit. Keith only had one problem now. " _What to do next?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter, only one character to work with this time.  
> Also last chapter for a while until the next character is "Minused" by the Mod's creator.


	4. Mommy meets Mommy/Monster meets Monster

Keith's question was finally answered what felt like days later when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it, Keith saw Cherry... and her Mom of all people!

"Bipity Beebop boop!" Keith exclaimed, startled. He hadn't expected to see the scantily-clad demoness of a noble house for a good long while. He quickly shook that feeling away though as he offered them refreshments like a good host. _  
*I'm gonna keep putting Keith's first words in each chapter as boops and none of you can stop me!_

" _Yeah, yeah little_ runt." Cherry's Mom crossed her arms and looked down at Keith, bored. " _I've got wines older than your family tree in my basement, if I wanted refreshment, I'd start there._ "

" _Oh..._ " Keith wondered if that was true, then shook his head and realized why Cherry brought her mom here, she must've wanted to see her mirror self too! " _I guess you're here for my magic mirror then?_ "

"Uh huh!" Cherry nodded gleefully. "Come on, mum!" Cherry's Mom rolled her eyes and followed the young redhead to the mirror that still ominously hovered in the middle of Keith's yard. However something seemed off about it since Mirror Pico shot the mirror from his side earlier... The mirror didn't have eyes, obviously, but Keith felt like it was watching him.

" _So this is the doodad your father's at home thinking about?_ " Cherry's Mom asked, leaning in to squint at the alien object. " _Doesn't look too special to me..._ " At that moment, Mirror Cherry's Mom reached out and poked Cherry's Mom in the eyes in the blink of an eye. " _OW! Motherf-Oh..._ " Cherry's Mom opened her eyes wide after recovering as she watched her mirror self step out of the frame.

"Hi, me!" Mirror cherry waved to Cherry from behind her mother. Mirror Cherry's mom, besides height, was very different from Cherry's Mom. Her hair was short and a salmon color, same as her skin, her eyes flicked with a yellow light like her husband's, and her clothes were more conservative, if barely, being a black tracksuit with long legs, sleeves, a neck and only her midriff exposed. Gold highlights on the suit and a pair of knee-high leather boots completed the biker look Mirror Cherry's Mom seemed to be going for.

"Oh hi! Did you get taller?" Cherry asked her double cheerfully.

"I did indeed! I had a growth spurt last night!" Mirror Cherry smiled smugly, putting her hands on her wider hips and smiling smugly, carrying a new air about her. Mirror Cherry also seemed to be wearing some new clothes, hand-me-downs of her mother's if the similar theme and colours were anything to go by.

" _So you're supposed to be me?_ " Cherry's Mom asked the newcomer to the group.

" _And what if I am, you old hag?_ " Keith and the two Cherry's froze and turned in fear to Cherry's Mom, whose expression dropped. Her eye started twitching, then she exploded. 

" _HAG!?_ " Cherry's Mom screeched, hell's flames roaring up behind her. " _Listen here you middle class-looking, tomboy hair-having, biker-gearing bimbo! I'm the second-in-line heiress to the Yama dynasty, the strongest, most feared, and most BEAUTIFUL of all demons, and I demand to be spoken too with the respect it invokes! Especially from some shoddy knock-off who just waltzed out of a flat surface and thinks she can talk to me like she's some arrogant teenage BRAT!_ " Mirror Cherry's Mom just crossed her arms and leaned back to let the wind of Cherry's Mom's rant blow her hair back a little. When Cherry's Mom finished her rant and started breathing heavily to recover.

" _Are you done?_ " Mirror Cherry's Mom asked, entirely unimpressed.

" _GRAAAGH!!!_ " Cherry's Mom roared and leapt, fingernails extending like talons and teeth sharpening to points in a blind rage. Mirror Cherry's Mom merely stepped to the side and brought her elbow down hard on Cherry's Mom's back. A strangled croak later and Cherry's Mom laid twitching in the grass of Keith's yard, mouth foaming.

"D-did you kill her?" Cherry asked, kneeling on the ground beside her mom.

" _No. That's an old demon trick. Jab a demon with enough force in the small of their back and they'll sleep for a couple hours._ " Mirror Cherry's Mom explained, then a few seconds later she spoke again. " _Don't try it, blue hair, it takes a lot of skill to pull off._ " Cherry looked up, then behind Mirror Cherry's Mom as Keith had his tongue out and two fingers ready to poke the biker demon in her back, seemingly eager to test that. The bluette boy quickly put his hands behind his back and whistled as he walked off.

" _Well besides the reminder that I shouldn't go all Rick Bitch Karen just because I've got money, what am I here for?_ " Mirror Cherry's Mom asked.

"Uh... Cards?" Cherry suggested, shrugging as she smiled. Mirror Cherry's Mom chuckled and tousled Cherry's hair.

" _That's cute, kid, but I've got a gang to run. I might come back when we pull off a big heist and take it easy for a while though._ " Mirror Cherry's Mom smiled over her shoulder as she walked back to the mirror and stepped through. But not a second later, she popped her head and a hand back out. " _Oh! And Cherry?_ "

"Yes?" Both girls asked in unison.

" _My Cherry._ " Mirror cherry's Mom smiled and placed a hand on her chest.

"Oh." Cherry looked down, feeling silly.

" _When you're done with your friends, tell your father I'll be seeing his next show!_ " The biker demoness waved as she pulled back 

"Will do, Mom!" Mirror Cherry mock-saluted her mother. Mirror Cherry's Mom smiled, then finished vanishing into the reflective surface of the mirror. "So anyways... cards?"

"Yeah!" Cherry and Keith cheered at the same time.

" _Come on! I've got a game I read about on the internet waiting for you guys!_ " Keith opened the door to his house and almost walked in, but came face to horrifying face with a lemon-headed monster crouched to be at eye level with the bluette boy. Keith slammed the door, then, shaking, jokingly pointed in the door. " _I-I guess it's occupied?_ " Keith then suffered internally as a two-fingered hand burst through his mail slot and gripped the boy by his neck. Snaking through shortly after was the Lemon Demon himself.

"Not going to offer me a game? How cruel..." The monster's voice reached Keith's ear and penetrated the boy's heart, invoking just a hint of fear. Keith had battled the monster before, but that was when Keith was riding the high of successfully beating two very difficult foes in previous battles, now he was just at home.

" _I-I uh..._ " Keith started, but was then promptly let go while the monster squinted and retreated into the mail slot. The door then opened, seemingly by itself, and the lemon demon stood there, head at an angle, body swirling like a dark cloud trapped in an invisible container.

"Well? Will we play or not?" The monster asked menacingly, holding up Keith's favourite pack of cards.

"Oh! Uncle! It's you!" Cherry suddenly cut through with a happy exclamation of recognition.

" _That's your uncle?_ " Keith asked in a hissed whisper.

"Where do you think I got my English from?" Cherry asked, smiling as she headed inside.

"I-uh, learned my English from a different guy but... if your me likes this guy then he... can't be too bad... right?" Mirror Cherry asked, stopping and starting at random as she followed Cherry inside. Internally groaning, Keith followed the two girls into his house, which now felt like walking into a dungeon, and not the fun video game kind...

* * *

The game was long and harsh. The Lemon Demon had a wicked poker face... or not? It was hard to tell when the only expressions he made were squints and garishly extending his face from his head towards his hand or someone who wasn't taking their turn. After a while though, Keith said he needed some air and headed out to his front yard while Mirror Cherry dealt the cards. Secretly, Keith headed to the mirror so that he could ask Mirror Keith, that helpful yellow whatever he was, to help him with the monster. As Keith stood in front of the mirror, he pulled Mirror Keith through quickly.

" _Whoa what's going on, me?_ " Mirror Keith asked as he stood up from almost tumbling through the portal.

" _I have this problem..._ "

"Is it six feet tall, made of shadows and has a weirdly lemon-shaped head?" Mirror Keith questioned as he looked up above Keith's hat.

"Yeah! How'd you know!?" Keith asked excitedly, then his expression dropped. "He's-"

"Right behind you, yep..." Mirror Keith finished for his double in a matter-of-fact tone, the lemon demon was in fact standing tall behind Keith with a menacing aura. Keith sighed, his hopes to secretly get help dashed, then the bluette realized something.

"Wait... If he's behind me and I'm in front of the mirror then..." Keith looked up behind Mirror Keith and... There he was... Mirror Monster... Mirror Monster was taller and more deadly-looking, three huge claws on each hand and foot, and arms long enough to scratch the ground without Mirror Monster bending over. His teeth were straight and clean, but Keith didn't know if that was better or worse. Stretched across Mirror Monster's chest was a bloodied straitjacket, sleeves torn off to make a belt and a high collar popped up to give a vibe like an anime villain. And while it was faint, Mirror Monster's dark body had a static effect rather than the dark swirling clouds of Monster's body.

" _Uh..._ " Keith started.

" _Oh..._ " Mirror Keith finished. Both boys turned to face their demons and backed up to lean against each other. As each lemon demon looked down at the boys, they became aware of the other's presence and turned their eyes to face their opposite instead. Neither monster spoke, but the two boys between them took this opportunity to scoot away against each other, back to the house.

" _What are they doing?_ " Keith asked. As the two demons squinted at each other, the wind started to pick up, the sky became red with clouds of blood, reptilian eyes and shark-toothed mouths seemed to open and close in the shadows on the street, smells of sulfur reached every child's nose and the grass withered below the infernal stand-off.

" _I don't know..._ " Mirror Keith responded. Then in an instant, both demons vanished and reappeared in the middle of their stand-off, clashing their forearms against each other with a sound like grinding steel upon steel. The impact of the clash was enough to create a crater below the monsters and rocks seemed to hover in the air around them.

"You're fast." Monster stated calmly.

"Yes." Mirror Monster agreed in a manner befitting one explaining the weather. The two creatures then leapt back from each other into the air. The lemon demon was the first to land, and with a rising motion, he clenched his two-fingered hand and summoned a jaw-tipped pillar of rock from the earth to snap up Mirror Monster. However, a flash of darkness saw the pillar shatter into a thousand pieces, which each turned into a skeletal raven with stone feathers, and they rushed Monster in a horde. Monster swept his hand to the side and the birds became inert scraps of stone, though that was enough opening for Mirror Monster to close the gap and reach out with a large, clawed hand.

"But perhaps you're not as fast as I thought you were." Monster stated from behind Mirror Monster, having seemingly teleported behind his double.

"I could say the same." Mirror Monster grinned from behind Monster, now the one behind the other. Monster then let out a single laugh and both leapt up into the air again, but this time, they didn't wait to hit the ground to attack each other. Mirror Monster thrust his shoulders back and, from a crack in Mirror Monster's straitjacket, a black serpent, two wide eyes with flickering eldritch symbols for pupils its only features, streaked through the sky towards the lemon demon, who repelled it with a deep inhale and an exhaled gout of sickly green flame that resembled tortured souls as it roiled through the air. The explosion was mighty, but when the smoke cleared and the two combatants landed, they spoke.

"Let's take this somewhere more suited for us." Monster grinned with his bloody tombstone teeth.

"Yes." Mirror Monster agreed.

"Hey guys what's going o-" Mirror Cherry asked the boys looking out the window before being abruptly shushed. However, when the two boys looked back at the fight, neither demon was anywhere to be found.

" _Where'd they go?_ " Mirror Keith asked. Only for a tremor to shake the earth as both monsters appeared on the road. Keith wondered what they were doing and squinted to get a better view. The two demons marched towards each other and... and shook hands, grinning, before the light of their battle on the sun hit the earth and bathed everything in a harsh blinding glow. The kids closed their eyes and covered their ears as a piercing ring came from above. When the light finally subsided, the mushroom cloud on the sun was visible for days afterwards, but the two demons had left, apparently back to whatever abyss they called home respectively.

" _Sun?_ " Keith asked, dazed by the power clash of the two demonic deities. As Keith exited his house, car alarms sounding En Masse throughout the city, he rubbed his eyes and looked up, the sky was blue again. The battle between the two monsters hadn't been more than a minute and everything was already over... Keith now had another reason to fear the lemon demon.

* * *

_**Later, at dusk** _

The night was closing fast, and Mirror Cherry had already gone home to tell her dad the news. It was also right after when Cherry's Mom finally began to wake up from her jab.

" _Ugh... Huh!? Where's that bitch!?_ " Cherry's Mom asked as she threw herself to her feet. Glaring at the mirror, she gripped the alien object in both hands and brought it down hard on Keith's driveway. It shattered, and cherry's Mom stomped off, grumbling, to her limo. " _Cherry get in here! We're going home!_ "

"Coming, mom!" Cherry smiled and skipped over to the limo, waving a goodbye to Keith and in the process, not noticing the mirror pieces. After Cherry closed the limo door, the long automobile sped off into the night. Back on Keith's driveway, something happened as Keith turned off the lights and went to bed inside.

"E-E-Error-ror-ro-rs... D-De-te-teteteteTETETETE-*static*-ted..." The mirror groaned as it pulled itself together. As it sealed its cracks and entered a recharge state, going totally dark, it also secretly connected itself to two new worlds for only an instant, and readied itself to bestow it's most frequent user a little bonus in the morning...


	5. Keith meets Keith meets Keith meets Keith

As Keith rolled out of bed the next day, he heard a quiet ringing sound. After rubbing the inside of one ear with a finger, he realized it was in fact coming from outside. Keith sighed, pulled on his clothes and walked out to his driveway, where the mirror now hovered.

"Deep Bebop..." Keith wondered whether to bring Mirror Keith out today. The new movie about those roommate alien cops sounded cool and Keith didn't want to watch it alone... Nodding and clapping one fist down into his other hand, Keith walked over to the mirror, which he now identified as the source of the mysterious ringing sound.  
 _*You know the drill..._

" _Hey me!_ " Keith waved, smiling, then his eyes snapped open and he frowned with a sound like breaking glass. This was not Mirror Keith.

" _Yo whaddup, Homeslice?!_ " The new, blue-skinned Keith asked in a bombastic surfer dude way, performing some strange secret handshake on Keith. This new Keith was more like Keith than Mirror Keith visually, but he wore a gold jacket and gold-and-black sneakers and his hat was the same blue as his hair and his skin. He also seemed more cheerful if his first words to Keith were this friendly.

" _Wh-Huh!? Who are you?! Where's Mirror Me!?_ " Keith asked, stumbling backwards when the last fist bump was finished, pointing at this new Keith... Gold Keith...

" _I guess that's me, but then who's this dude!?_ " Gold Keith asked as another Keith, not Mirror Keith, stumbled out of the mirror, this one blue-skinned as well, but he was wearing a black jacket and red shoes, the baseball cap on his head was red and turned back, and the cocky scowl on his face showed he was an arrogant son of a-.

" _E_ _y, I dunno what you's is talkin' 'bout, but I ain't gunna let you lots talk bad 'bout me behind my back!_ " The new Keith sneered in an Italian accent like some mob boss.

" _Man,_ _he's..._ " Gold Keith started, then turned to the new Keith, " _A_ _ren't you just a drop of rain on our parade?_ " Gold Keith still tried to smile, but this smile had a look of pity to it.

" _Drip Keith!_ " Keith stated and pointed to the new arrival, suddenly aware of what meme the Italian-sounding boy was wearing.

" _What's a drip!? And what's you doing calling me it!?_ " Drip Keith questioned, thumping his chest with one fist and cocking one eyebrow up.

"Uh... Because you're... a drip-drop of rain on our parade... yeah." Keith retracted his finger and nervously glanced about. Apparently memes were universal, not multiversal. To Keith's relief, Mirror Keith finally popped through, apparently the last Keith in line.

" _Whoa! What's going on!?_ " Mirror Keith asked, startled.

" _I guess it's a me party?_ " Keith suggested. " _Come on... uh... me's... Let's go inside and get breakfast._ "

" _But noon was an hour ago, why would w-_ " Drip Keith then looked up at the sky. " _Oh... Oh jet lag's a bitch..._ " Drip Keith squinted angrily at the rising sun. From there, the four Keiths headed inside and waited on their host, Keith, to make breakfast, though Gold Keith offered to help a few times. Afterwards, the four Keiths watched tv on an overcrowded couch and laughed at America's Funniest Home Videos, which Mirror Keith dubbed the original vine compilation. Nobody knew what Vine was, but they humored the yellow boy anyway, it must've been something from his home dimension. Regardless, the hours slipped by and eventually it was lunch, or what Drip Keith called supper.

" _Wha!? where did the time go, bros!?_ " Gold Keith asked, hearing the twelve bongs on Keith's grandfather clock. Why he had it was a long story, but nobody pushed their host about it, one factor of Keith that remained constant on all universes was his politeness, even if some certain Italian Keiths didn't always express it.

" _Oh yeah! My sister has a show right now!_ " Keith exclaimed, switching the channel to a Japanese idol show. " _I wouldn't miss this one for the world!_ "

" _Whoa dude! That's your sister!? Cool!_ " Gold Keith smiled over at Keith, noticing the tall, blue-haired singer on screen.

" _What do you have?_ " Keith asked. If Mirror Keith had a brother, what did Gold Keith have?

" _Oh I don't have any siblings,_ " Gold Keith replied, " _Total bummer I know, but hey, my parents sometimes say if we had a second kid they wouldn't be billionaires!_ "

" _Billionaires!?_ " Every other Keith asked in shock. then everybody turned to Drip Keith now.

" _Oh whatchu want? A medal!? Some of us ain't so lucky to have a diamond spoon in our mouths at birth!_ " The Italian Keith grumbled. Then, noticing everyone's stares, relented. " _Fine, fine... I got a sistah. Heck, I got three sistahs! We work, we do our jobs, we get rich, simple as that!_ "

" _What job is yours?_ " Keith asked.

" _Da one in chahge._ "

" _Of what!?_ " Keith asked, excited.

" _Mafia, and don't think dat for a second dat you can say 'Me too' or sometin' silly like dat. You lots is way too soft._ " Drip Keith then went into detail explaining his home in 'the motherland Italia' and the many things his gang did, to the other Keiths amazement. Then, every Keith went in a circle and explained the differences in their lives, takin some laughs and fun memories for the ride, but before the afternoon was up, Drip Keith was tired and let sleep take him. Finally, Gold Keith took himself and Drip Keith back to the mirror where the alien device sorted them back into their worlds. Mirror Keith followed shortly afterwards, and Keith himself just decided to make some supper, relaxing after a surprisingly long day. he only stopped himself from going to bed when he frowned and realized something.

" _I forgot to watch Hands Up today!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again out of content to make chapters from, might do something earlier if I feel like it...


End file.
